The game of golf involves setting a ball on the ground and striking it with the head of a club, in an attempt to mobilize the ball and land it in a hole in the ground. During the process off striking the ball, the head may become soiled due to contact with the ground, which is typically a layer of grass covering dirt. Dirt may become caked on the club head, which is often driven into the dirt with a great deal of force.
Because the presence of dirt on a club head may affect a player's ability to accurately strike the ball during future swings, a number of devices exist for cleaning golf clubs during the game of golf. Such devices may be utilized immediately before striking the ball, to remove any dirt on the club head. The club head is then clean and ready to strike the ball. Often players ignore the need to clean club heads at the end of a golf game, and as a result the dirt dries out and may be difficult to remove prior to future games. Because golf is typically played away from a player's home, it may be inconvenient to clean club heads following a game in the absence of an effective and portable cleaning device. A need exists for a portable cleaning device for cleaning golf club heads upon completion of a game of golf.